Lips Meeting Lips
by DipuC
Summary: A kiss from you makes life worth living." The Love Club of Furinkan High needs help and turn to the most sought after girl in school, Akane Tendo. A hopeless romantic herself, Akane is eager to help. But what happens when her job is at the Kissing Booth?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, another random story… I don't know how I'll do but here goes…

And please review, its gives me happy butterflies in my stomach and happy stomachs means more stories!

Disclaimer: eh? If I owned Ranma 1/2, my life would be COMPLETE….well, I'm still not married to Batman…so, almost complete…

_"A kiss from you makes life worth living." ~ Anonymous_.

Lips Meeting Lips 

* * *

Akane Tendo stared at the mirror, pitying herself and the sorry situation she was in. _'Stop it Tendo!'_ she suddenly thought. _'Face it like the woman you are!'_ She felt like a child, wallowing in this misfortune that her life usually was in. It really _was_ her fault; if she would've stepped down from a challenge just this once, she wouldn't have to be suffering at this moment… But, no. She was a martial artist, darn it! She was not backing down from anything!

Akane sighed, looking down at the regal blue dress she was wearing. '_Well…'_

She groaned and looked away, a frown adorning her face. She could do this… Seriously, how hard could it be?

"Akane? Are you ready?" A voice sounded from the door, scaring the young girl. She quickly shook herself, and then answered.

"Yeah, come in…"

A brunette wearing neon pink bows in her hair entered, and then practically squealed, making Akane jump for the second time in the last few minutes. "What?" she squeaked.

Big brown eyes regarded her, sparkling. "You look like you just stepped out of a movie!"

Despite her gruff mood, Akane suddenly felt a lot better. "What? Really?" She glanced at the mirror again, and then frowned. "Do I really have to do this?" she complained, remembering why she was dressed like this.

The brunette grinned. "Oh, you never know… you could like it, Akane." She giggled madly for a couple of moments, and then quickly composed herself. "Okay, get your gorgeous self moving; we present you in five minutes!" And with that, she left.

Akane wanted to rip her hair out. She plopped herself on the couch very unladylike, ignoring her… president's command. She stared over the room very moodily, until her eyes rested on a pin on the dresser. "Furinkan High Love Club" it said in bright pink letters, with a heart in the background. She focused her gaze on it sharply, and her glare intensified.

All this trouble for the Love Club… She remembered how she, a perfectly normal teenage martial artist, got involved in this mess.

She should've known that something was up. They were her friends, but they were being entirely _too_ friendly.

"You sure you don't want some more, Akane?" Keiko, the president of the Furinkan High Love Club addressed her, almost business-like.

Akane smiled at her. "Yes, I've eaten enough ice cream to last me the rest of my life. I couldn't eat one more spoon full even if you paid me."

Keiko smiled, and then glanced at her fellow companions, who were all wearing illegal shades of pink and red. Akane did not miss it. "So, um… Keiko, what is all this about? I mean, thanks for everything, but I can tell you want something… so… what's up?"

The brunette wrung her hands nervously, "Well, Akane, the Honorary Love Club of Furinkan High has come upon some problems concerning our trip to Paris, France. You know the Annual Festival of Love, every Valentine's Day?" Akane nodded. She had heard about it from Sayuri, who was in the club last year. Apparently, Sayuri got sick of wearing pink and resigned a few days after joining. "Well, it has been a tradition, and now… and now… we can't go!

The president covered her face with her hands, sobbing. The other girls rushed over to her, patting and murmuring comfort.

Akane blinked several times before it hit her. "You don't have enough money to go?" She leaned over to the distressed girl. "Is that it?"

Keiko wiped her eyes, and then blubbered out, "Yes. We used all the funds for our outfits…."

Akane stole a glance at the eye piecing colored outfits they were wearing, and grimaced. "But… OH! And you want me to help you fund raise?" Akane asked, feeling very loved all of sudden.

The president's eyes shot open, and all tears disappeared. "Oh! Akane, would you really?"

Akane jumped back at the girl's outburst and change of mood. "Yeah, sure. I know how much you guys look forward to that trip. Besides, it'll be fun, right?"

Keiko nodded furiously, "Yes, tons of fun! Okay, Akane! You are our hero! You saved us, Akane! We owe you our lives!"

Akane beamed, and then blushed at all the attention that she was getting. "Girls! Calm down! So, what are we doing? Car wash? A bake sale? What?"

The girls looked at each other, then back at Akane. "We'll inform you as soon as possible, okay?"

The martial artist frowned, a questioning look on her face. "Um… yeah, I guess that's all right."

The girls nodded again, smiling happily, and then started to shuffle things around. "W have to go and start making preparations, Akane. But we are so relieved that you decided to help. We would be doomed without you!" Keiko sighed heavily. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okie-dokie?"

Akane watched them go, a line of appalling color walking down the street, talking animatedly. She smiled, feeling an overwhelming sense of accomplishment.

She stood and stretched, then decided that she needed a walk. It was a beautiful afternoon; the sun on its way to sleep, and rays of orange, purple, and blue streaking the sky.

She didn't know how long she had been walking when he came. All she knew was that she was relaxed, feeling the cool wind on her skin, lightly ruffling her hair. She knew she would have to brush out the knots, but she couldn't careless right now.

Then the peace disappeared.

Ranma Saotome landed next to her, startling the blue haired girl. "What is this?" he asked, his voice harsh as he pushed a paper into her face.

"What? What is wrong with you, you jerk?" She grabbed the poster, and looked at him, annoyed that her peaceful afternoon was now a distant dream.

His gaze was surprisingly hard and blue eyes looked angry. Her eyes widened at him, and he suddenly softened, just slightly. "That's what I'm a asking! What the hell is wrong with _you?" _

Now she was the one getting mad. The man—no, _boy— _had no right to interrupt such a time as this. She only had a few of these rare moments, and here he came ruffled about something she did not know about and yell at her? The boy was asking for it…

"What are you talking about, Ranma?" she spat out, her patience gone.

He stuck out a finger at the paper in her hand, "Whatcha mean, what am I talkin' about? I wanna know what this is about!"

She glared at him, looked at said item, and then gasped in surprise.

On the poster was a picture of her, one she did not remember being taken, and written across the top:

_The Furinkan High Love Club presents Akane Tendo!_

_You have the opportunity to take Akane's lips at the Nerima Fair! Buy your ticket now!_

Akane's eyes were as wide as saucers as she read. "WHAAAAAT!"

* * *

Haha….likey?

Then Review! And if you don't, tell me why not!


	2. Chapter 2

MHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah….that's all got to say about that.

Disclaimer: I would love a person eternally if they bought me the rights of Ranma ½. So, Hint, Hint!

_"A kiss from you makes life worth living." ~ Anonymous_.

Lips Meeting Lips

* * *

Ranma Soatome was not some jealous, overprotective freak. Bah! He didn't even have feelings for the blue-haired girl that he lived with.

He was just … Err… _concerned_ about her well being. Meaning that if anything happened to her, he would probably be blamed, so to save himself of some trouble, the easiest thing to do was to keep her safe.

Right?

But one would look at this young, dark haired martial artist and think otherwise. He was practically seething. Eyes akin to dark storm clouds and the occasional bearing of sharp incisors didn't help him at all.

Because Ranma Soatome wasn't mad. He was furious.

He shouldn't be. He felt nothing worth mentioning for the youngest Tendo, right?

Hah.

He stared at his opponents, and dared them with his eyes to take a step closer. They growled at him, striking up fighting stances.

No one was coming near her. And that was final.

He had had a nice enough day. Shampoo hadn't woken in up in bed with him this morning, Thank God, nor had she appeared and tackled him on the way to school. Happosai slept in, tired after a night of pillaging every lingerie store in the district, so he was out. Akane was in a happy mood, and she had stayed in from her run to help him with last night's homework, much to his pleasure.

So it was a nice day.

He should have known that it wouldn't stay like that.

The trouble started when Akane disappeared.

He had waited at the gate for her, as he usually did, but the dumb girl never showed. After about fifteen minutes, he became agitated.

He walked back into the school, and found Akane's friends, Yuka and Sayuri.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Akane?"

The glanced at each other, then back at him. He didn't like that too much.

"Ranma, Akane left right after class."

He frowned. "Do you know where she went?"

The girls shook their heads. Then Sayuri gasped. "You don't think that she got kidnapped again, do you?" she asked worriedly.

Yuka nudged the other girl with her elbow, hissing, "Sayuri!" and then smiled sweetly at Ranma. "Don't worry, I bet she saw Ryoga or someone, and went to the park or something. She's probably fine."

The kidnapping bit was a horrible thought in Ranma's head, but the mere idea of Akane with that pig boiled his blood. He nodded stiffly in thanks before he took off, leaving the two girls in the dust of his departure. For only a mere second did he think of not looking for her, but it was quickly squashed by the vision of Akane at Ryoga's arm, giggling like some mad hyena. He growled and shook his head.

Not that he was jealous. Seriously, he didn't even want to see the violent, non-cute, blue-haired tomboy. _That _was the truth.

The metal fence clunked under his weight as he traveled at an abnormal speed towards the ice cream parlor she often visited. If she wasn't there then he would check the park. Then the house, and if they (he was now sure that she was with Ryoga), weren't there, then he would scour the streets of Nermia until he found them. He would then beat the Lost Boy to a pulp, and fight with Akane, deny that he was worried, then walk home. Sometime during the walk, he would attempt to apologize, stumble on his words, and she would laugh at him, then smile.

Smile…

He found himself looking forward to that….

He frowned at his thoughts and the erratic beating of his heart. This was so stupid, yet he continued to race as if hell was chasing him towards the little ice cream shop.

He stopped mid step as he saw a familiar bandanna appear. He glared, then jumped off the steel bar, and strolled over to the pig boy. Ryoga himself came into view, and Ranm was shocked to see that his fiancée was not at his arm. She was nowhere to be found, in fact. His face changed from shock, to disappointment, to annoyance, and then finally to worry. He had no plan B, so if she wasn't with Ryoga, then where was she?

Then it hit him. What if she _was_ kidnapped, just as that girl said?

He rushed over to the fanged boy, and found him staring a poster, a dreamy look in him eye, and drool almost dripping from him mouth. Ranma couldn't care less what he was gawking at; he just wanted to make sure that Akane was not with him.

"Yo! P-Chan! Have you seen Akane?"

There was no answer from the fellow martial artist. There was no glare, no "Prepare to die, Saotome!" There was absolutely no reaction from him. And more then annoying, it was a warning. There was only one thing that could captivate Ryoga like this, and it was Akane

So Ranma swallowed hard as his body prepared to face the worst. He peered over Ryoga's head, but all the preparation in the world or all his martial art skills could've had him ready for what the post read in large, bold letters:

_The Furinkan High Love Club presents Akane Tendo!_

_You have the opportunity to take Akane's lips at the Nerima Fair! Buy your ticket now!_

It was silent. At that moment the world seemed to have stopped turning on its axis. Then, with an earth quaking shout:

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

So writer blocks are out to get me…..so sorry this took so long!

Disclaimer: DipuC has the brain of a four year old. Sweet and innocent…..I could have never come up with this wonderfully adult-y story…yeah….

"A kiss from you makes life worth living." ~ Anonymous.

Lips Meeting Lips

* * *

Akane walked out of the small room, the sunlight blinding her as her eyes were forced to adjust, and stepped on the stage. When her eyes became accustomed to the brightness, she saw him.

The winner? _Him?_

Akane took a step back as he leaned in closer. _This_ is who won the contest? It … couldn't be! Out of all the people in the world, _him_?

Akane straightened; this was too much. She had her pride, but she was on the brink of deciding that she'd rather go insane than kiss him!

He suddenly rushed at her, and she panicked. He wasn't going to force her, was he? He grabbed her by the waist and then—

* * *

She was thoroughly and utterly confused. Anger sparked in her veins. Life just was not fair to her. How in the heavens did she get into this?

She looked up at Ranma and his gaze had hardened again.

"And _I'm_ the pervert?" he said bitingly.

Fury shook her. "I had no idea about this! I don't even know what this is about!" she shouted at him.

"Right," he snorted. "Thinkin' you're losing your popularity so you pull this stunt. Great, just great."

She felt hurt course through the heat of rage, something only Ranma could do. Did he really think of her like that? Was she like that? Insecurities arose in her, but she quickly shut them off by fueling her anger and pride.

"You jerk! I didn't do this!" she glanced back at the poster in her hands, and then quickly ripped it up. She glared up at him. "Where did you find this?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then stuck his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Ryoga had it. Don't know where he got it from."

Her eyes lit up. "Ryoga? He's back?"

Ryoga certainly would help her find out who was doing this to her. He was a friend she could trust. Well, she could trust Ranma, too, but Ryoga did it in a… nicer way, without hurting her feeling in the process.

His eyes hardened once again at the mention of the Lost Boy's name. Sometimes Akane marveled at how strong their rivalry was. "Excited to see that idiot, are you? Hopin' that he'll go to your booth?"

Yeah, a much nicer way.

"JERK!" she swung at him, and as usual he dodged. She was about to attack him again when a shrill voice shrieked her name.

"AKANE!"

She jumped and turned, seeing the love club approach her. Their arms were laden with… posters?

NO!

She almost slapped her forehead at the stupidity of the situation. Life hated her…

Ranma took several steps back as the girls came towards them. Akane almost laughed. Ranma scared of girls in pink? Haha!

"Akane, dear, we are so happy you decided to—"

"Wait, Keiko, I –"

"—help us. We don't—"

"Actually Keiko I was just about to—"

"—know what we would have done—"

"Keiko!"

"—without your willing help. We probably would've—"

"KEIKO!" Akane almost screamed to get the girl's attention. Her mouth promptly closed as her eyes widened, and Akane almost felt guilty.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly.

Akane could feel Ranma's glare burning through the back of her head. Yeah, it looked, and sounded bad, but she would clear this up quickly, right now in fact.

"Um… Keiko, I don't think I could help you. I mean maybe a car wash or bake sale…"she heard Ranma gag and gritted her teeth. "But a kissing booth is out of the question. I—I can't do that!"

The leader's face melted from a sweet smile to a sad look. Akane gulped.

"But, Akane, you at a kissing booth will bring us the most profit! We calculated it carefully; you're the only one that every boy in school will buy a ticket for! And we're 100 percent sure of this! Please? It's the only way!

Akane stepped back, thinking that maybe Ranma's fear wasn't too farfetched. She shook her head. "No, Keiko. I don't want—"

"Oh, please, Akane? We promise you will only have to touch one boy! And for no more than one second! Please?"

Akane lifted a hand for a pause. "Wait, what? _One_ boy?"

All of the girls nodded furiously, pink bows swinging. "Well, it's a raffle. A drawing. Only _one_ winner. We weren't going to make you kiss _every_ boy, Akane. We're not _that_ evil."

Akane frowned, thinking how that made things much easier. But…

"Keiko—"

"What? _Disappointed_, Akane?" Akane heard Ranma drawl. He was sitting on the fence, grinning at her. Well, isn't he in a better mood…

She glared at him. "No! And it doesn't matter because I'm—"

"You're right! It doesn't matter 'cause it not like anyone wants to kiss you anyways!"

Her eyes widened at him, and the seven girls around her shouted simultaneously, "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means _exactly_ what I said. Who wants to kiss a tomboy? A violent tomboy with no skill whatsoever in the kitchen?" He jumped off the fence and faced Keiko. "Listen, you. Akane—"

"—_Accepts!_" said an angry voice. Everyone spun around to face Akane, who was simmering with anger and clenching her fists tightly. Staring straight at Ranma, who had his eyebrows furrowed, Akane pulled back her lips in a snarl before saying, "I'll help with your kissing booth."

* * *

Haha! Ranma such a loud mouth. And prideful Akane….a perfect hurricane recipe. Anywho, sorry this is so short…I was running out of conversation….i usually have my min. as 1,000 word but it just not happening here….they will probably get longer as the story moves.

I think I'll have the next chappy up by St. Patrick's Day…if I don't party to hard. haha…actually I'm a good girl….

REVIEW! YOU THERE READING , REVIEW!

~~DipuC~~ ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

I am a dope face….its true….*sigh* I lose to writer blocks. THEY BEAT ME UP…. Anyways….on with what I could scavenge from my injured brain…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ . If I did there would vent my frustrations of Ranma 's stupidity on Kodachi…..

_"A kiss from you makes life worth living." ~ Anonymous_.

Lips Meeting Lips

* * *

It was spectacular. The fight that broke out made jaws drop of the audience around them. All they saw was a flash of red as Ranma Saotome ran towards his enemies. They stood their ground as he rushed to them; Kuno was the first who attacked, and was out a second later. The eternal lost boy was next and as Ranma threw a punch, Ryoga jumped. Ranma followed flawlessly, and they continued to fight in the school yard.

Ranma Saotome was on a mission. The ultimate goal, the only goal, in his mind, was to keep these cretins away from his fiancée. The only thing he kept seeing in his mind was the possibility of Akane Tendo, _his_ Akane Tendo, touching lips with any male other than….

Well, she wasn't kissin' anyone. That was for sure.

He didn't understand why he felt so strongly about this, or why he'd light anyone on fire that dared to touch her. The only thing he understood was the bursting passion to keep all away from her. '_Stupid tomboy…' _he thought as he kicked little ole' P-chan to the ground. Ryoga lay there for a second, and then struggled to his feet. Ranma landed on a branch in a nearby tree, and glanced at a door to the room that hid Akane from his view.

His eyes widened when he saw Happosai near the door, hands ready to grab the unsuspecting girl. Then the door opened and a black high heeled shoe appeared. Ranma, knowing that the old lech was up to no good, lunged towards the little bunker, hoping that the disgusting goat wouldn't get away with his little plan.

Then he froze as she came into view

_Beautiful…._ was his only coherent thought. Then he saw old happy jump.

' _Oh, Hell No!...'_ Ranma thought as he ran. _'No!'_

* * *

The words left her mouth before she even realized it. This must be what Ranma always experienced.

He glanced at the range of faces that appeared before her. The happiness and joy that shone from the girls in pink, to the hilarious and slightly deranged shocked look that Ranma sported, and grimaced. She was in trouble. Very much so in trouble.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to bring it back. So what if she didn't have long beautiful hair like Shampoo, or couldn't cook like Ukyo? So what if she didn't have the figure of Kadochi, or the skill of the women that have come and gone through their lives? There was _something _about her that attracted boys. Well, people in general, but she did have _something_. And she wanted to show that to him. In fact she wanted to get that _something_ and shove in his face.

Her confidence began to drain when she began thinking more into this. There were several reasons why this was a stupid idea. One; it was just plain stupid to volunteer for something this absurd. She was just _asking_ for it. Two; there might be the possibility that, since Ranma has been her fiancée for the last couple of years, the boys of Furinkan High might find her less appealing. The worst possible thing would be to go on with this and have no one buy tickets… She could already see Ranma laughing at her, saying, _'See? Told you so…'_

And three; she would give up her first kiss. She had wanted to save that; save it for….

Gah, she was being stupid. To think that_ he_ wanted her first kiss….

But no, she had to go on with this. She had something. Yes… and she had to prove it.

"Are you stupid, or somethin'?" A loud voice interrupted her thoughts. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

She frowned at him. "I'm going to prove that although you don't like me, others do! So just shut up and stay out of my way!" She waited, prepared for his outburst, but he just closed his mouth, staring at her. His eyes swirled, and a rage that she had never seen before directed towards her sparked in his eyes.

"Fine," he finally spat out. "If you want to go around kissin' guys, that's great. Do whatever you want." His words were harsh, biting.

She blinked, and then felt the tears gather in her eyes. He was such a jerk. She watched as he jumped up on the fence and began walking away. Guilt and sorrow tore at her heart and she wanted nothing more than to follow him and apologize.

She bit back the tears, and looked to the girls who had witnessed their little drama. She smiled. "Well, here I am…" she attempted to say as enthusiastically as possible.

The girls looked at her with worried eyes. "Akane, are you sure you want to do this? I mean if Ranma…"

"Oh, don't worry about Ranma. He's just a jerk. I already promised to help you girls." She grinned, though there was no feeling behind it. "And I keep my promises!"

Keiko smiled. "Okay, Akane! Thanks so much! We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Akane nodded, still smiling forcedly as they turned and walked to their respective homes.

She sighed and looked up to the sky. "Ranma…"

* * *

Stupid! He thought bitterly as he paced home. "How could she…?"

What? Betray him? He mused angrily. He knew he had no right to stop her since he often denied that he felt something for the tomboy, and he, Casanova of all people, should not be at all angered by the decisions that the stupid female made.

But damn, it stung.

It wasn't something he could brush off. Though he tried, the visions of Akane and an unknown male kissing made him want to pound something to the ground.

It really hurt him. He suddenly remembered the time that he felt like he lost her to that idiot in the woods, with the memory of a large fish. He remembered, with a painful pang, how she slapped him in order to stop the abuse on the other boy.

He remembered how it felt to lose her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ranma." he growled to himself. Who cares if she kisses some guy—its not like she's going to go up and leave with him. And if she did, what of it? Good riddance, he thought desperately.

But not even he could lie to himself.

Because….

Life would be _empty_ without Akane.

"Ranma?"

A concerned male's voice dragged him out of his musing. Ranma focused on its owner, and met brown eyes behind round spectacles.

"Oh. Hey, Doc," he greeted half heartedly. He jumped off the steel fence and began walking with the practitioner. "Going home?" he asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

Dr. Tofu shook his head. "No, actually. I was going to stop by your house. I found something that might be of yours and Akane's concern." He started rummaging in the bag on his shoulder. "I saw it posted on the clinic wall. Now that I met up with you, perhaps you can explain it to me."

He pulled out a neatly folded paper and Ranma instantly recognized it. He began seething again. "Yeah, I heard, doc. No need to _show_ it to me."

The doctor wisely chose to place the poster back in his bag. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, a little worried at the change of aura that surrounded the fellow martial artist.

Ranma was quiet for a moment, and then he shrugged indifferently—at least he tried to appear so. "I don't care," he avidly lied as he dug his hand into his pockets, and shuffled towards home.

The doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? The idea that your fiancée could be kissing other males doesn't faze you a bit? I find that hard to believe." He gave Ranma a knowing glance.

"No," Ranma deadpanned

Tofu smiled. "Ah, Ranma. Maybe you should just talk to her. I know Akane wouldn't willingly volun—"

"That's where your wrong, doc. She _wants_ to do this kissing booth stuff." He stared up into the sky, shrugging again. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Akane hadn't wanted to do it in the first place. She only decided that until after he said something. Why was she doing this again?

"_I'm going to prove that although you don't like me, others do!"_

He groaned audibly. Somehow, Akane managed to pin this all on him.

"Are you all right, Ranma?" the doctor asked him.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm just…" he faltered. How was he to explain this to Dr. Tofu? That he was the one that made Akane want to do this stupid thing? He should've known how utterly dumb and stubborn his fiancée could be at times, all the time, in fact. So, it was obvious that now he had to fix this. Great.

And at that moment he decided that no matter what Akane wanted to do, she was not going to kiss anyone.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

He began walking again, unaware that Dr. Tofu was watching him closely. The Doctor smiled in relief when he saw the younger man's shoulders set, determined. Perhaps, just maybe this could bring them together.

A long shot, but just maybe…

* * *

Musing:

I apologize if there is any confusion on the…. Order of the story. It's actually a little hard to follow…heehee. It goes as following: each chapter begins with what is happening in the present (but stupidly so it's not in present tense…^^' ) then it continues on with what happened in the past. I was striving for a new way to write, and hoped that I was proficient not to confuse people. I epically failed…. Anywho, please tell me if this story flows ….. Or if it does the opposite. ….

Anywho, THANK YOU! For the reviews. I'm so glad that everyone is supporting this! Watch out for_Guard over me_ and the final chapters of _Live_ , and cute one shot called _Wild ._

BLAM! REVIEW! BANG! BANG! (you've been hit with a review bomb!)


	5. Chapter 5

You will not believe it but I haven't been writing because I was kidnapped by werewolves! Then there was this epic vampire/werewolf fight that happened and I was able to escape only to meet up with a bunch of pirates who were carrying around some kind of organ (?) and fighting a giant squid. After I made them all calamari, I was found and transported to a Starship called the USSEnterprise, or something like that, and after I made a scene and explained that I had many thing to do on earth, they brought me back, then, I jumped onto a flying castle and flew all the way back home, and finished this story. So don't blame me for the tardiness!

But I can now literally say,

"And now I'm back, from outer space…"

Actually, and had work. :D

But on with the chappie:

Disclaimer: I can't draw! Or keep deadlines!

Author's Note: No more flashbacks. I'm ending it right here. So, celebrate.

_Lips meeting Lips

* * *

___________________

Kasumi noticed right off the bat that something was wrong. First, they knocked at the door, second, Ranma was accompanied by Dr. Tofu, not Akane, which could be serious, and third, Ranma didn't seem his regular arrogant self. She decided that he was sort of depressed when he said 'hello' to her.

Kasumi sighed almost sadly. And the day had started so well…

She noted to ask Akane later about it, but right now she had a guest. She quickly smiled at the doctor at her door, and giggled as the man started babbling. "K-k-k-kk-argh-hihihi-eh..-"

"Dr. Tofu, please do come in…"

The Doctor embarrassed himself as he gazed star stunned at the eldest Tendo, and she waited patiently 'till he gathered his wits. She often wondered how the man kept his clinic open if he was always so silly. 'He must be extremely good,' she reasoned. He stumbled inside the house and Kasumi almost laughed. She quickly scolded herself for the rude thought, and shut the door promptly behind.

* * *

Ranma threw his things in room, then shot for his, well, "thinking spot."

He jumped neatly on the roof and sat crossed legged. He had to think this one out. Ranma wasn't stupid as most believed, even he at times thought so, but no, he wasn't. He just wasn't cut out for all the marriage/ fiancée stuff. Akane was just a girl he lived with. At most, she was his friend.

Or maybe more, but that wasn't likely.

Then why was he going through all this trouble to keeping her 'untouched'?

He pulled at his pigtail, frustrated at the fact that he didn't know why in the hell he felt the way he did. But that's how he felt. No use fighting that. He knew if he went in with pure instinct that he'd do something stupid, and in the end, he'd just hurt the tomboy's feelings. And in turn hurting himself, because whenever the dumb girl was hurting, he felt it.

So, he had to plan.

And plan he did.

* * *

Akane didn't exactly want to go home, but there was no where she could go right now. So, she just wondered around. She looked east for some reason, and pondered on running away. It would certainly make things way easier…

She shook her head, feeling dumb. Running away was the coward's way out. She was no coward!

She let out a heavy sigh, unhappy with where life and the stupid humor it brought her. She thought of Ranma and felt guilt and pain gnaw at her heart.

"Stupid!" she scoffed. She was feeling sorry for him! After what he forced her to do! She just volunteered to give away her first kiss! Why in the world was she feeling sorry for that jerk? It was enough to make her want to scream

So she did.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!" Akane screamed from the bottom of her being, yelling at the skies. It echoed in her ears when she stopped, winded. She felt much better after that. Then there was silence, the wind picked up some dry leaves around her. Akane smiled.

"Maybe we should ask if she's okay…?" Akane jumped and then promptly turned to the owner unexpected question. Not ten feet from her was a couple, staring at her with concern. Akane's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and she stared at the ground, and started marching in homeward direction. Gah, this was all Ranma fault…! she thought angrily.

Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Man, was she obsessed or something. Was Ranma all she ever thought about? She winced at the thought, but yes; he was all she thought about these days. Not in a bad way, though. She would probably blow up of embarrassment if she ever had… dirty thoughts about him.

No, little things, nice things, Just things like:

_Walking along a trail with him… (Alone)_

_Laughing with him…_

_Sparring with him, (and be taken seriously.)_

_Watching his eyes turn colors in the sunlight. _

_Feeling his warmth when he enters a room, his sheer powerful aura engulfing all the others_

_Holding his hand…_

_Kissing him…_

Akane walked straight into a pole. She laid there on the sidewalk, staring stupidly ahead of her. There was a throbbing beginning to grow in her forehead and she felt her cheeks heat up. She actually walked into a pole. _She,_ Akane Tendo. And why? Because she was thinking the stupid jerk-ish arrogant piece of work that lived in her home. "This is all Ranma's fault!" she let out, feeling utterly foolish.

"A-A-A-kane?"

She looked up, praying to any god right now that she was being paranoid, and it was all her imagination. To be caught in a situation like this…!

She recognized him immediately and joy overcame her embarrassment. "Ryoga! What are you doing here?"

The fanged male smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm…well, you see—"

Akane eyes softened. "Are you lost?"

He blushed. "Uh, No! Not really…"

"Oh," Akane said, confused. "So why are you here?" Akane watched, puzzled as he became redder.

"I came here to buy something."

Akane frowned at his answer. There was not a store for miles. She stood up, feeling awkward on the floor. "Buy what?" she asked, now thoroughly perplexed.

"Uhhhhh, well, nothing."

This conversation was going nowhere. "You came here to buy nothing?"

He nodded.

Ryoga was weird sometimes.

"Well," she began, "since you're not shopping, would you like to go home? I bet you're tired and all."

Ryoga shook his head. "No! I don't want to be a burden…"

She smiled. Ranma could learn a few pointers from his rival. "C'mon Ryoga! You know we don't mind! You've been there tons of times!"

The man still looked unsure. "Ryoga, do it for me. Be my guest." Akane didn't know what possessed her to say such a thing. But the words hit the martial artist, and he reacted. "O-okay!" She smiled at him, pushing aside her actions. It was good to see a friend, she reasoned.

He started talking about his trip, and all the stuff he'd seen recently. He laughed, She laughed. It was a happy walk home.

Akane had once thought that Ryoga had a crush on her, but the recently relationship that blossomed between him and Akari made her realize that it was just her over active imagination. She smiled happily.

It was good to have a friend.

* * *

Ranma slapped his hand on his knee. He'd been thinking for what seemed like hours. And he wasn't too happy with what he had come up with. And to top it all off, Akane hadn't returned yet. It was nearly five o'clock. Where was that girl?

He brought his focus back on his plans. He had several. The problem was how to determine the right one. Ranma stared hard at the skyline. This was way too much work, he concluded, but really unavoidable, in this instance.

He lay back on the roof and watched the clouds above before he began listing his ideas out.

One; he could threaten every guy in school against buying those tickets. It was a plausible idea, but the there was the small detail of having to actually beat someone up, because he knew that in the end, some stupid guy (and there were many of them in his school) that would not heed to his threat, and buy the dang tickets.

He could see trouble brewing as he remembered that Kuno would soon know, and that weird Gosunkugi. Then there were people like Ryoga, who would enjoy a challenge, and Happosai, who didn't really fear him. So that idea went down the gutter.

Two; he could make sure no one got tickets in the first place. Like buying them all, and destroying them and such. But that would mean money, something he was severely lacking. And since he didn't have that money, he would have to borrow, and there was only one person he knew that he could borrow from; the treacherous and dangerous Nabiki Tendo. Ranma shivered at the thought. He could see The Ice Queen string him dry and leave him for dead. He'd be in so much debt that even his great grandchildren would be paying. It was selling his soul to the devil. Ranma let out a sigh, seeing that that plan was squashed by the likes of the greedy woman.

Three; there was the simple idea of convincing Akane to not participate. Simple. But with everything involving Akane, nothing was easy. Maybe if he went in there and really explained why he didn't want her to throw herself to some guy…

But why exactly was he concerned?

"Geez…" he said as he realized that in order to persuade Akane to let this go meant that he, himself, had to search within and really find what he felt for the girl. And he was not ready for that. He avoided thinking about it; about the tightening feeling that occurs when she's around, or the jealousy that threatens to engulf when she smiles at someone besides him.

Or that fateful day when she lay cold in his arms, and how there was pain, _real _pain that he couldn't hide or bury and anguish like nothing he ever experienced.

Or that he loved her.

Ranma frowned at where his thoughts were going and pushed them deep down again, where he kept the rest of those unwanted feelings.

Maybe that wasn't the best course of action.

He stood, feeling heavy because of the emotion that had surfaced. He stared past the house gate, his eyes searching, but his mind not knowing for what yet.

And then she appeared, walking causally, her school uniform blowing in the wind. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile shone bright. But she was not smiling at him. She was smiling at the fanged boy walking with her. Ranma's fist clenched, and then he felt like fighting.

He jumped down and cracked his knuckles. A fight was a great way to get his mind off of thing.

It was good to have a rival.

* * *

Akane really felt bad for the guy. She had stopped for only a second to tie her shoes and he disappeared. Apparently he became lost and she spent almost the next hour looking for the hopeless Lost Boy.

But now home was in sight and she breathed a sigh of relief. But it also brought this sort of dread. In those walls, Ranma was lurking around, mad at her. She sighed again, and this time of frustration. The male had her in all kinds of worry.

She suddenly remembered why he was mad at her. The kissing booth.

She almost gagged and regret filled her. Why was she so stupid sometimes? And why was her pride more important than her honor? She hadn't seen those posters on her walk home, so maybe they hadn't put as many as she assumed. She thought that the Love Club had covered every inch of Nermia with those stupid posters.

Suddenly remembering the poster reminded her that it was Ryoga whom had originally found the stinkin' announcement with which Ranma accused her with.

"Hey, Ryoga, you saw the poster didn't you?" she asked the boy beside her. He turned crimson.

"Ah—the one where…well, the k-k-k-…" Drifted off, and started writing into the wall. "Well… yeah."

It was plainly obviously that he knew what she was talking about. "Can you believe it? And Ranma has the gull to say that I _wanted _this to happen! Can you—"

"You don't?" Ryoga yelled, startling the poor Tendo girl. She stepped away, staring at the martial artist strangely.

"Well, no. I don't want to kiss some random guy. I want my first kiss to be… well..." She looked away, nervous and shy for some reason. "Special…" she finished quietly, and images of Ranma flooded her mind.

She had kissed the rude loud mouth before. Well, not really. He was in cat form and all, and he had no idea what he doing. So in her book it really didn't count. But she remembered how surprisingly soft he was, despite the fact that he was "all man" and whatnot. She couldn't help but feel like doing it more often.

She snapped out of her stupor and glanced at Ryoga guiltily for not being able to give him her full attention.

But she stopped short when she saw the scene before her. A brunette was in his arms, grappling him almost to death. Ryoga had a look of surprise and confusion on his face..

"Ryoga?" she questioned. The girl had certainly popped out of nowhere.

"A-Aa-a-a-kane!" he shouted and began to try and disentangle himself from the girl limbs. Akane stifled a laugh.

"Well, it looks like your all... um… tied up here, Ryoga. I'll give you two some space. But come in when… Yeah..." She turned and entered the gate, smiling at the absurd scene she had just witnessed. And Ryoga! Who'd have thought…?

Wait—Akari! What about her? She was head over heels for Ryoga, and here he was being a pig.

Anger simmered at the injustice of it. She wanted to go back out there and give him a good talking to. But the smell of dinner stirred her stomach, and she felt tired. So she decided ashamedly to wait until after dinner. Besides, she'll probably have to face Ranma right now, and she didn't want Ryoga to have to see it.

She entered the house and waved to Kasumi. "Akane, did something happen at school today?" Akane looked into the kind eyes of her older sister and smiled.

"Oh no, Kasumi. Everything's fine." Dragging her sister into the headache of daily life would just punish the kind being. No need to do that.

"I'm going to go change." She rushed up to her room, expecting to crash into Ranma, but he was nowhere to be found. That annoyed her. "Stupid Ranma," he said, and shut the door.

* * *

Ranma laughed and let go of the pig boy. He wasn't in the mood to play, but the last thing he needed was for Akane to get mad at him and defend the pig. "Well, look who strolled into to town," he murmured, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Ryoga was still looking dazed at him, so Ranma hit him on the head. Hard.

The boy didn't flinch.

"Who are you?" he asked in whisper.

Ranma rolled his eyes and threw his wig off. "It's me, _P-Chan_."

The reaction was immediate. The boys aura grew, as did his fury, and truth be told, Ranma was inching for a fight.

"Saotome! Prepare to die!"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Ranma came into the house and dropped the unconscious Ryoga on the floor. The Lost Boy hadn't put much of a fight; despite he was in his female form. He seemed distracted and not really paying attention, which annoyed the pig tailed martial artist.

"Oh, Ranma! Can you call Akane? It's time to eat." Kasumi told him as she set the table. Ranma gulped nervously. He nodded at the woman's request, and headed up the stairs. He had been here many times, and almost none of those times had ended well.

He started at the duck shaped name plate with his hand raised, ready to knock. He tried to get his thoughts together, and an argument ready.

Then he knocked, and he heard her faint "Come in".

"Uh… Hey, dinner's ready."

She turned from her desk and anything he had planned to say disappeared like smoke.

She was looking at him expectantly, and he was tongue tied. So they just stared. Finally he broke the silence.

"So… " he stated lamely. She continued to stare at him. "I guess…um… I'll go."

He turned, feeling helpless, and kind of stupid.

"Wait, Ranma…"

He stopped at the door/ "Yeah?"

She wasn't looking at him, but her shoulders were set in an Akane sort of determination. "I –I- don't want to fight, and this is really stupid what we're doing."

Ranma's eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't want to fight," she repeated. She was staring at her hands.

"Me neither..." Ranma replied. There was silence.

"So… Are you still gonna do it?" he suddenly asked, the pressure of the question suffocating.

"Do… what?"

"The kissing stuff…"

She looked up at him. "Well, I want to help the Keiko and the club, but I think maybe I could do it a… different way."

That was simple, Ranma concluded rather angrily. Why were their other fights so unsolvable?

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care if I kiss people?" She asked, her voice a little tight.

He started freaking out at her question. And, dang it, everything was going so well. He never did really come to terms with his feelings, and now he had to explain to her?

"Uh…"

He wanted to tell her what he felt, these stupid feeling that had him all tangled in his own thoughts, and memories and desires. But he wasn't ready, not ready for …

_The unknown._

"I don't."

"I see." She stood up and headed out the door. "Then don't mind what I do or don't do, you jerk." The words were cold, delivered harshly.

"Hey! Akane, that's not what I mea—" he stopped. It _was_ what he meant. He could handle her anger; he could handle her rude, cold behavior. As long as she stayed, he could handle it.

* * *

Dinner was quiet until Nabiki suddenly announced that she heard something concerning her younger sister. "I heard that Akane volunteered to be a maiden?" Everyone gasped.

"Is it true?"

"Akane!"

"Oh My."

"Brrr?"

Ranma frowned; it just _had_ to be Nabiki.

Soun and Genma turned to him. "Son, you can't let this happen!" the cried simultaneously.

"You are Akane's fiancé. You have duties to her!"

_Duties?_

"I'm going to bed," A voice cut through the noise. Akane stood and left without another word.

The family started up again, exclaiming on how wrong this was. Ranma ignored them.

There was another plan. A plan that he had fought hard to dismiss. But now it seemed the most likely to work.

To make sure that no one touched her, he would do the honors.

Akane's kiss would be his.

* * *

GASP!

So, This was a bit of a filler chapter, (probably much to the disappointment of many) I kind of wanted to develop feelings and where exactly they were. Never fear though, for the next one is fills the action cup to the brim.

It took me FOREVER to write this out. Well, around seven months… but as I said, I have returned. Thanks for the support. And for not forgetting me.

I promise that I will write more often. I have already started on chapter 6 of _LML_, and Hopefully (and that's a very Hopeful hopefully) _Live_ will be done by Feb. maybe.

I really inching to release _Guard over me_, and _Taking Charge. _But it will soon come to pass.

You guys make my heart burst! (ewwwww….)

See Ya'lls soon


	6. Chapter 6

DipuC confession:

Truth be told, this style of fiction is not my _forte_. Stuff like _Live_ is what I like to do. But I have been trying to stretch out, to excel if you will in different areas of writing. This happens to fall in the romantic comedy section, where I attempt to follow the style of the manga, (with ridicules ideas, and frustrating, if not absurd situations.) We'll see how I do

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is… not to get sued.

Lips meeting lips

Chapter 6

Murphy's Law: Anything that can possibly go wrong, does.

This was _oh too_ true for Ranma Saotome. And it sucked.

He looked over the girl sitting to his right. She was writing in her book, occasionally looking up at the teacher, like a perfect little student. He, on the other hand, didn't even know what subject they were talking about. He was just waiting for the bell of lunch to ring so he could first, eat; and second, talk to Akane Tendo, the most annoying girl on earth.

She suddenly looked up, and caught him staring at her. Brown eyes clashed with his, and Ranma forgot they were in school. It was weird. He never thought brown was a pretty color. His dad had brown eyes, and he thought that they looked….poopy.

But the eyes of Akane Tendo were… beautiful.

They spoke to him, communicated with his soul. They fed this yearning and desire that he had never realized he had, and how to satisfy it was beyond him. There was contentment, and yet frustration as he wanted… _more_.

She blinked and the spell she wove was broken. Ranma was dragged back to the earth with a sudden pain on his head. He looked around him and realized that he had inched himself closer to her desk, a spatula was smashed upon his head, and more importantly, every eye was on him. The faces around the room ranged from confusion, anger (emanating mainly from Ukyo) and sheer smugness. There were a couple of romantic sighs, and Ranma frowned. He hesitantly looked up at the teacher.

The professor's brow was twitching. "Saotome, please sit down and join us in our lesson."

Ranma sat down grumbling and removed the weapon from his head. He turned to Ukyo, who gave him an indignant, 'Hmmph' and turned away from him. Then he returned his gaze back to Akane. He was annoyed to see that her eyes were on her book, writing nonchalantly. He glared at her. The classroom resumed its note taking, and he went back to ignoring the teacher.

She was being totally unfair. And cruel. That was no more apparent than in the way she had treated this morning.

The Tendo's and his father had accused him of neglecting his duties to Akane. They squabbled over breakfast that it was high time that he take some initiative steps in their relationship.

"I don't mind, Ranma! It's natural for two growing children, especially if you're engaged." The Tendo Patriarch had told him gladly.

The panda next to him nodded, and held up a sign that stated 'Be a man already!'

Ranma ignored them and continued eating.

Akane came to the table and sat next to him. Ranma tensed; remembering that the night before had ended unresolved, and

The family in turn started attacking her. "Akane, you have Ranma!"

Akane glanced at them wearily. She picked up her chopsticks and began eating, as if this was a normal day. He slightly admired her. Soun pleaded, and Genma held up various signs both directed at Akane and him, and some at both.

Ranma was encouraged by Akane's cool behavior and a little taken aback also. It worried him.

He set his bowl down, and then finally proclaimed, "What Akane does doesn't really matter to me. She can kiss whoever she wants."

The family went silent. An awkward moment passed, then two…

Finally, the silence was thankfully interrupted by Akane. She turned slowly to him. "You couldn't be more right, Ranma. I mean, YOU have already kissed plenty of girls." She turned away suddenly, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Ranma eyes widened at what she said and this particular reaction. "I think it's time I get to kiss somebody."

She looked up at him, no sign of fight in her. No. She was not challenging him, giving off that air of She looked determined, like she made a decision.

What decision? Ranma wanted, yet dreaded, to know.

She stood with one fluid motion, looked at the rest of her family with an almost exasperated look, and left the room. She returned a minute later, carrying her book bag. She gave a quick, "I'm going to school, and promptly left the house.

Without him.

"What….was _that_?" Ranma said incredulously.

"Well, well, well…" Nabiki drawled as she sipped her tea. "Looks like Akane has grown up over night," She's leaving you in the dust, Ranma."

Ranma glared at her and stood from the table. He was about to leave after the tomboy when Kasumi called him. "Ranma?"

He trotted over to the kitchen to where she was. "Uh, yeah, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked at him. "Ranma, Akane is a really sweet girl, and despite that she's violent, she's really innocent. Please, try and make peace with her. I'm sure she truly doesn't wish to give away her first kiss."

"First kiss?" Ranma repeated. That thought made him dizzy. He nodded dumbly at Kasumi. "Yeah…Ill do that."

He ran out the door and looked for Akane down the road. He spotted her figure and ran to join her.

She walked confidently, apparently not concerned that he was not with her.

He jumped on the fence next to her.

"Oh? Ranma. I'm glad you're not going to be late," she said friendly like.

Ranma looked at her, exasperated. "What is up with you, Akane?"

She frowned at his question. "What does that mean?"

"You're acting weird, that's all."

She shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" She laughed, and Ranma was growing more and more worried.

"You didn't see Shampoo, or the rose girl, have you?"

"What? Kadochi, you mean? No, I haven't." She shrugged again, and then smiled at him. "I'm not under a spell, Ranma. I just… realized something."

"And what is that?"

"Well, that it's really no big deal. It's not like this kiss is going to alter my whole life and such. It's just a stinkin' kiss. I was overreacting. Now…I'm kind of excited."

Ranma felt as if his heart was in his throat, choking him. How could she think that? "And you don't care who it is?"

She looked at him, and then shrugged lamely. That action spiked his already boiling blood.

"What if it's Kuno? Or Gosenkugi? Huh? You still gonna do it?" he yelled at her, heat rising to his face.

She looked shocked for a second, then recovered. "I hope it's not. I'm pretty sure I can convince the Love Club to make sure it not them." She sighed. "You know what, Ranma, thanks for bringing that up. I hadn't thought about that." She brushed her hair back, and continued. "I'll make sure they don't get in. Especially Kuno."

"That's not the point Akane. This is a… kiss! Your _first _kiss!"

Akane glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. "How do you know about that? How do you know it's my first kiss?"

Ranma froze on the fence. "Uh—I—uh—heard… that it—well..."

Akane was growing annoyed; he could see it on her face. And that made him angrier. How dare _she_ get annoyed?

"Anyways, Ranma, first kiss or not, it's still just a kiss." She huffed out impatiently.

"It's important!" Ranma replied hastily. "It is!"

Akane cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So then you and Shampoo are really serious then?"

Ranma gaped at her. How the hell had that come up? Shampoo? What did she have to do with anything?

"What's Shampoo got to do with this?"

Akane scoffed. "Really, Ranma? Wasn't that you first kiss? At least as a guy…" She drifted off, suddenly nervous. "I'm sorry… for bringing that up."

Ranma stared at her, jaw tight.

Sanzenin… that kissing jerk, the one who had kissed him. And then Shampoo, who had kissed him a little later. He winced, flashes of those incidents passing through his head. It pained him to remember, and even more so that _she_ remembered. It was like a knife to his already hurting masculinity. Those kisses hadn't been important, so they didn't count. It wasn't as if he wanted them. Not in _any_ way wanted them.

"Those don't matter," Ranma said forcefully.

"But they were your first kisses, and according to you, they're important." Akane sighed again, and then stared up at him. "It was those experiences that you had that made me realize that kisses don't count unless you like the other person. Whoever I kiss won't be someone I like, so it won't matter."

She started walking again. "C'mon. We'll be late for school."

Her conclusion made sense. And that was what ate at him. He couldn't get his head around her calm solution, and neither did he want to.

When he thought of her kissing some guy, it made him want to punch the living daylights out of something.

…_._

"_Whoever I kiss won't be someone I like, so it won't matter."_

Ranma frowned as he thought of her comment. What had she meant with that? He planned to ask her as soon as lunch came along.

He glanced at the girl again. His eyes drifted down to her lips, and he was suddenly curious of how they felt. He shook his head hard, and looked at the teacher forcing himself to listen. But his mind was not cooperating. His thoughts kept throwing him daydreams of a pair of untouched lips.

The bell rang, and Ranma was grateful.

"Akane—"

"AKANE!"

He was suddenly pushed away from his desk by a huge pink cloud. Keiko and her gang surrounded Akane.

"We have something special for you, Akane!" Keiko exclaimed. She gestured to the some girls behind her. Ranma nimbly jumped up and grabbed onto a light fixture. He watched wearily as a long wrapped package came into view. The rest of the class crowded around the pink swarm, even standing on desks to get a better view. Akane just sat patiently, with a look of longsuffering on her face. They brought the package unto her desk.

Keiko started excitedly, "Akane, this is what you'll wear next weekend to the fair!"

The girls in pink squealed delightfully, various voices exclaiming that Akane open the package immediately.

Akane looked shocked, embarrassed, and pleased all at the same time. Ranma on the other hand was annoyed, angry, and downright pissed at the situation at hand.

She slowly unwrapped the brown paper, a black blue materiel was revealed. There was a collective gasp among the crowd, and then there were murmurs.

Ranma glared at the material. It was a new addition to the problem.

Keiko took the dress and shook it out in front of her. It shimmered in the sunlight. Even Ranma, who knew nothing of dresses or fashion, had to admit that it was quite a pretty dress.

Akane eyes widened at it. "Oh… Keiko... I—I couldn't…"

Keiko brushed away Akane's shy words. "Don't you worry about it now, it's our pleasure." Then she announced to the crowd. "This entire week we will be selling raffle tickets to Akane's kissing booth! Act fast before they all run out."

The pink swarm opened to let their president pass. Then they filed out behind her in an almost military fashion. All the males in the room took one look at Akane, the dress, and then bolted out the door, eager smiles lighting up their faces. No doubt to buy those infamous tickets. A few non Love Club members remained. They wished Akane well, and then left the classroom. Ukyo remained hovering nearby. Ranma winced when he thought of Akane and Ukyo in the same room together.

"Akane?" Ukyo said hesitantly.

Akane turned to the other girl. "Yes?"

Ukyo looked nervous, and Ranma didn't like that. "I—I think you'll look beautiful in that dress."

Akane looked surprised, but then quickly responded. "Thanks, Ukyo. That means a lot to me."

Ukyo nodded and then left quietly.

The room was empty now except for Akane and Ranma, who was still clinging to the light fixture. He watched as she sighed, her shoulders slumping in a defeated sort of way.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Akane Tendo?" she whispered

Ranma snorted. "Yeah. That's what I'd like to know."

Her eyes shot up and met his. Her brow furrowed. "What are you doing up there?"

"I didn't want to be trampled by your followers," he shrugged, and then lightly dropped to the ground. His body was tense as he stood beside her, waiting for someone to interrupt the quiet moment. But no one came.

Ranma brushed a hand through his hair.

"Aka—"

"Ran—"

They had both started at the same time. Ranma nodded to her. "You go first."

She looked away. "I want to apologize for last night," She said softly. Ranma gave her a puzzled look. "I guess I should've been more thoughtful of you in this situation."

Ranma had no idea what she was talking about. He was about to interrupt when she started again. "I didn't think about the effect it would have on you." She sighed. "I mean, you _are_ my fiancé. So obviously it would affect you." She seemed to be talking to herself more than to him. She shook her head.

"I know why you don't want me to kiss other guys. It's because of your honor. I didn't think of that."

Ranma blinked. He hadn't thought of that. His honor? He didn't want her to kiss another guy simply because she was his. But she didn't have to know that. "My honor?"

She nodded. "Yuka explained to me this morning. She said that you probably cared because it would affect you honor. I mean, your fiancée going around kissing other men. It probably won't put you in the best light."

Ranma nodded, eager to have her convince herself than him having to confess anything. Or put his plan into action.

She looked up at him, and he saw… Regret?

"But, I'm sorry Ranma… I've decided that this is what I want to do. And… and you won't stop me."

Ranma's eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "Oh? Is that right, Akane?"

She gulped and nodded. "But Let me explain…"

"No need, Akane. I understand perfectly." Ranma replied darkly. He wanted to grab her and shake her. What was going on in that brain of hers? "My _honor_ doesn't mean anything to you?"

She looked shocked for a moment. "No, I—"

"Is that what you're telling me? Well, like I said before, don't worry about me or anything. Go ahead and do whatever the hell you want. I. Don't. Care. If you don't care, why should I?"

"Ranma! You don't understand! I need—"

He slapped a hand onto a desk, and it crumpled beneath the force of the hit. "No, damnit! I don't understand. And you know what? I don't want to either."

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Everything that had happened in the last two days was suffocating her. So when Ranma left the room, the tears that she was holding back fell freely. It was a moment like this where she dreamed she had her mother.

But no, Life had taken that away too.

Instead, Akane folded her arms across her desk, sunk her head into the material of the dress and cried quietly. She was utterly alone.

This was a very, very depressing chapter…. I do know that. Unfortunately, I can't change it. I want EVERYONE to be depressed! No, Not really. But do not worry; give me a chance to redeem myself! The next couple of chappies will be WAY happier! I promise. Plenty, of action! I know I said that before but…. This time I do not lie.

Happy New Year, Btw. My new year resolution is to finish all…Seven stories I have in my head… So wish me luck.

DipuC^^~


End file.
